


An Illustrators Nightmare

by MrMischiefArt



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danganronpa fanfic, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Multi, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMischiefArt/pseuds/MrMischiefArt
Summary: (Y/N) was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Illustrator. As she learns about the killing game, she tries to save them all. Will she succeed?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak!

(Y/N) is the Ultimate Illustrator, chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy. She was a very tired highschooler, spending the nights with her ultimate talent, illustrating. From Fanart to original ideas, she worked quite hard. She took a sip of her water and placed it back into her bag before she started wandering through the gate of the academy. With a sudden drowsiness, she hardly made her way through the entrance hall before collapsing.

As she woke up, at a desk in a random classroom, her head was a pounding mess. Carefully she observed the classroom, finding a note right beside her. She read the note, crumpled it and threw it into the bin. The classroom was kind of eerie, with thick metal plates bolted all over the walls, where presumably windows used to be.

Glancing at the clock, 7:45 am, she made her way out of the classroom. In the greenly lit hallway she tried to coordinate her way into the entrance hall, maybe she'll find someone. The girl heard chatter, and step after step it grew louder. Slowly, she arrived at the entrance hall just to be met with other students.

"Ah. Hi" She said in a shy manner.

"Good morning! Right on time!" A loud voice boomed right before her, starteling her.

"so we are 15 students. Are all here?" A girl in a sporty looking outfit said.

She was clearly fit, which made (Y/N) somewhat insecure. (Y/N) pulled a little on the sleeves of her jacket, which was way too big for her anyway. But as long as it's comfortable, right?

"let's wait ten more minutes." A beautiful but reserved girl with lavender hair said.

(Y/N) made her way out of the middle of the room. Some people observed her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

The students went back to chattering, exept the illustrator, as she stood in a corner alone, sleepy and unattentive.

"you okay?" A boy with red hair, a goatee and piercings asked, waking her up from her little slumber.

"Y-yeah. Just a little tired haha" an awkward laugh escaped her lips.

"Man...do ya even sleep at night?" He asked, jokingly but with a faint undertone of concern.

"Well...not exactly at night. More like the whole day" (Y/N) said sheepishly.

"But why?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm more creative at night." The girl answered.

"So you are an artist? Or a writer? Songwriter maybe?" He grinned as he tried to guess (Y/N)s talent.

"Woah! Another new kid!" someone yelled, making us turn to the center of attention.

A short boy with brown hair, an olive green hoodie and a black jacket stood at the hallway entrance.

With a confused look he asked, if we're all new and are his classmates

"Yeah... We're all new here. Today's supposed to be out first day of class." someone answered.

"So this makes 16. I guess this would be everyone, but I'm not really sure." another voice remarked.

After some silence the brunette spoke up

"Um...how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi. Sorry I'm late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just...asleep."

"Woah! You too?" A tall guy with dreadlocks asked in disbelief.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser..." A doll-like girl declared.

"So strange... I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" A bigger boy exclaimed.

"Um...what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now." Makoto said.

"Just a moment! There's something else we must address!" , the loud and booming voice from earlier started, "Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!" He scolded.

"What's your problem? It's not like he wanted to be late. He didn't have any control over it." A girl which can be identified as Junko Enoshima, the ultimate fashionista, said.

"Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" The athletic girl suggested on which a guy with a weird hairstyle answered, that there is definetly no time to do that.

He is really tall and muscular. (Y/N) was intimidated by him, but still would want to use him as a practice motive for muscular bodies as she still struggled with drawing those.

"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?" The doll-like girl contradicted.

"That's a good point..." A small girl said, on which (Y/N) wondered, if she is even a girl.

"Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?" The famous pop-idol Sayaka Maizono asked.

"So uh...", the red haired boy next to me said, " I'm Leon Kuwata, ultimate baseball star." He introduced himself.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the ultimate illustrator." She smiled.

"Oh Illustrator! Wasn't that far with artist, huh?" he chuckled.

"Haha yeah..." the girl looked away shyly

"We should hang! You seem chill. Bit shy but I'll get ya to talk to me! But first, we should introduce ourselves to the others." he suggested. (Y/N) laughed awkwardly at his remark, but jumped slightly as she felt someone trying to get her attention.

"SORRY! Didn't want to scare you!" the person said. It was Junko, but something seemed different about her.

"Ah it's okay, I'm quite easy to scare..." the (H/L) haired girl laughed, as they introduced themselves.

Slowly she gathered all the names and talents, except for one certain intimidating guy.

With a heavy beating heart she made her way to this tall boy, totally not nervous.

"H-Hi" she squeaked out.

"Oh Hey. Name's Mondo Owada, nice to fucking meet'cha!" He said, with a more friendly expression, which made her nervousness melt away a little.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the ultimate illustrator. It's nice to meet you." the girl said with a nervous smile plastered on her face, looking up at him.

"You alright?" Mondo asked.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous." (Y/N) giggled, earning a symapthetic smile from the biker.

Why does this feel so...familiar? Like something that has happened? What a confusing scenario. The biker seemed to feel the same thing, his eyes fixated on (Y/N).

" Okay, time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons." Byakuya spoke up.

"Oh, that's true. I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?" Makoto asked.

"Well, you see...Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were "just asleep," right? Well, the same is true for all of us." Sayaka explained.

"So...everyone lost conciousness in the entrance hall and awoke...somewhere? That is so...weird!" Makoto exclaimed in disbelief.

"And have you seen the windows? They're all covered by metal plates!" Taka noted.

"All my stuff's missing too!" Junko said.

(Y/N) took off her bag and opened it. Her waterbottle, a sketchbook, a pencil-case and an mp3 player were inside. She checked the player, but it didn't have any power left. But she couldn't find her phone and keys. "My essential items, such as phone and keys seem to be missing too." (Y/N) added, as she closed her bag.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either..." Chihiro said.

Soon, speculations have been made, wether or not they were kidnapped or if this is all for show. The speculating has come to an halt when the screens showed some kind of signal. A black silhouette of what appears to be a bear was shown. The announcement sound blasted through the speakers of the school.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...! Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!"

Everyone looked around the room, wondering what kind of sick prank this is, and one after another they left for the gym. All except a small amount of students, which consisted of Taka, Mondo, Junko, Sakura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Hifumi and (Y/N). They stood in shock, trying to process what is actually happening. The (H/C) haired girl slowly started moving, trying to find the direction of the gym, the others slowly following. Her heart was pounding fast and some kind of fear manifested inside of her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and the black haired boy it belonged to apologized.

"Oh gosh I didn't want to scare you (Y/N), I'm so sorry!"

"it's okay Taka" she smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

On her way she noticed the stairways being closed and made a mental note.

Soon they arrived the gym.

And what awaited them only terrified them more.


	2. A killer school life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/A) = Favorite Anime
> 
> (J/C) = Jacket Color

Soon the last bunch of students opened the door to the gym.

Mondo, with quick steps, entered the gym and Kiyotaka followed him, yelling that running in the halls is forbidden.

(Y/N) made her way to the bleachers and leaned on them, observing the scenery unfolding. A certain fanfic-creator stood beside her. "Soo miss (L/N), do you...like anime?" He asked, somewhat embarrased, as he was looked down on because of his hobbies and existence as an otaku.

"Oh, Hifumi! You can call me (Y/N), you know? And yeah, I basically grew up with Anime haha." she chuckled.

"Aaah, which is your favorite?" He asked, overjoyed, his eyes sparkling.

"It's (F/A). WHich is your favorite Anime?" she asked.

"It's Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess! Have you seen it?"

"No, not yet" she giggled.

"Oh. It really does look like an entrance ceremony..." Makoto spoke. (Y/N) turned her head to the direction of the brunette.

"See? Told ya! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff." Yasuhiro said.

Sadly, that wasn't true.

Soon a black and white bear plopped out from under the podium. It's name is Monokuma and it's the schools Headmaster.

Everyone was freaking out about a speaking teddy being the Headmaster. This situation was indeed crazy, because soon Monokuma started to explain that everyone is stuck here and everyone agreed to these arrangements. No one did remember to agreeing to staying here forever.

"Come, now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave?" the bear spoke, "Oh but you know... I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There IS one way for you to leave the school..."

"R-Really...?"

"As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause!" He started to explain, "Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!"

"What do you mean by Disrupt the harmony" Byakuya asked.

"Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another."

The room got colder. Everyones minds went blank upon hearing those words, those oh so cursed words.

Makoto spoke up. "M-Murder?"

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible."

(Y/N) was shaking. Unbeknownst to her, the baseball-star and the fanfic-creator noticed.

"Puhuhu. I bet THAT got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair." The bear continued on with his speech. And soon everyone was denying the fact, that this is the harsh reality they were trapped in.

The (H/C) hair-coloured girl didn't really pay attention at everyone freaking out, as she replayed the words of their captor in her head. In this moment she concluded, that everyones hopes must be kept up. No one should succumb to the despair and eventually no one will start to murder. Her fright soon was replaced with determination, but she still was too shy to speak up. Maybe that was the right decision.

Her thought process was interrupted by the floorboards making a loud noise as she saw Mondo launch himself at Monokuma.

What an idiot.

"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!" Mondo roared as he got a hold on the Headmaster.

"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" The bear said as he wiggled in Mondos grasp.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ..." The Biker gang leader threatened.

Monokuma went silent, and started beeping. After a short time period the beeping grew faster and faster.

"You should get rid of it" Kyoko yelled.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Throw it!" Kyoko yelled. The biker questioned her but after the beeping got even faster he hurled Monokuma into the air. And soon the black and white bear exploded. The smell of gunpowder lingered as the metal scraps of the former headmaster rained down on the students.

The illustrator shielded herself from the light as the explosion happened. A sharp little piece of metal grazed her cheek as she started to bleed a little, unbeknownst to her.

"The hell!? Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up..." Mondo was baffled. If he didn't throw Monokuma he would have died.

Soon another Monokuma plopped out of nowhere and soon explained the school regualtions and the e-handbooks. He then vanished in thin air.

After that, everyone stayed in the gym and summarized what they just learned. It's either live together in peace or start a murder party.

Suspicion grew on who was the first to betray them.

The silence was broken rather quickly as Kyoko asked if standing around is going to solve their problem.

(Y/N) was spacing out, as the she barely got any sleep last night, maybe about 4-3 hours tops.

"B-But before we do all that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook... It's probably best to check out the school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else." Chihiro suggested. And with this the illustartor was snapped back to reality.

"True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again..." Celeste agreed.

"Fine. Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already." Junko hurried them.

The (H/L) haired girl got her e-book out of her (J/C) jacket.

1\. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving the campus is an unacceptable use of time

2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limit at night, so please exercise caution

3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7\. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.

"This is bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'm not gonna let them control ME!" Mondo protested.

"Well then, why don't you wander around the school without a care in the world and see what happens? Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules." Celeste avered.

"But if he got punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him..." Hifumi added.

"I... Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head... When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him." Mondo stated.

"..so what?" Junko questioned.

"I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's "so what"! So I can't afford to die in here!" Mondo aggressively answered.

" None of that made much sense to me, but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?" Celeste asked him.

"Huh? Oh, well...yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, um...I have a question. For regulation number six...what do you think it means exactly?" Sayaka questioned everyone.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

"You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says "unless they are discovered"? I was wondering about that myself." Makoto added.

"It's saying that if you want to graduate, you have to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you." Byakuya nonchalantly explained.

Everyone decided that they should explore the building. Byakuya wanted to go alone, he justified his decision with an 'what if somebody already wants to murder' statement.

"Hold on! Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!" Mondo blocked Byakuyas way, which was quite next to (Y/N).

"Out of my way, plankton."

"Wh--!? The fuck's that supposed to mean!?"

"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea. So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"S-Stop it! We shouldn't fight!" Makoto chimed in.

The girl watching this unfold next to her got a gut-feeling that this won't end well and braced herself for the worst.

"The fuck you just say? You some kinda goody-goody little bitch? Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something!?"

"N-No, I wasn't--!"

"Fuck you!" The biker yelled as he aimed for Makotos face. (Y/N)s reflexes were fast. She shoved Makoto back and blocked Mondos punch with her forearms. The impact of his punch sent her to the ground, landing on her butt.

She groaned in pain. Looking at her forearms she knew, this was going to bruise up badly.

"Fuck! Are ya alright?" Mondo quickly realized what happened. He kneeled down next to her, noticing the little scratch on her cheek.

"Yeah. But I should put ice on my arms. The bruises are going to be bad." She slowly stood up. The girl turned to Makoto who thanked her profusely.

"I'd rather have my arms hurting instead of someone having a broken nose" she giggled and excused herself.

She exited the gym.

Loud footsteps marked the presence of someone.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!"


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend Celeste's room is moved there where some of the atrium is and your room is where Celeste's originally is.
> 
> And sorry this took longer as I wanted it to take :/

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!"

It was Kiyotaka.

"You know, blocking a direct punch from someone like Mondo is crazy. What if you had gotten seriously injured?!" He worried about her, she didn't understand why, they just met. "Let's go, we need to find the nurses office." Kiyotaka added, grabbing (Y/N)s wrist as they left the trophy room.

"It's okay, Ishimaru-kun."

"just call me Taka." he smiled, making her heart flutter a bit. This sensation irritated her. How long has it been?

The nurses office wasn't very far. Interestingly enough, it was covered in police-tape. (Y/N) tried to open the door, but was interrupted by Monokuma.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Open the door to the nurses office?" she questioningly said.

"I don't think so! This area is off-li-mits!" He exclaimed, very angered. But then vanished into thin air.

"Weird. Let's see if we can find some ice in the kitchen!" Taka said overly enthusiastic as he dragged the girl with him.

They arrived at the dining hall and made their way to the kitchen.

Taka opened one of the fridges, looking for a freezer compartment, while (Y/N) did the same. Those two found some ice. The girl went to one of the cupboards and looked for some kind of bag, in which they could fill some ice. After some time they put ice in two small plastic-bags and looked for thin kitchen towels or paper towels to wrap the ice-filled bags in.

"Where should we go?" the (H/C) haired girl asked Taka as she held one of the selfmade ice-packs on her arm.

"Let's maybe investigate the dormitory." Taka answered as he held another ice-pack on her occupied arm.

"Isn't this quite...uncomfortable?" she asked shyly.

He shrugged. As they went for the door, Sayaka and Makoto came into the dining hall.

"Oh, here you are!" Sayaka exclaimed, " We are going to have a meeting later to discuss what we've found here! Around 8 p.m.!" She smiled.

Taka and (Y/N) simply nodded and went their way.

Investigating the dormitory, all they found out is, that the rooms were already assigned and every door has a nameplate. Taka's room was at the beginning of the hallways and (Y/N)'s at the corner, next to Junko and Celeste, across from Chihiro. The duo entered Taka's room first.

It was neatly organized, books and dictionarys lining up on the desk and a kendo sword leaning against one of the shelves.

"So they seem to be already accessorized!" Taka exclaimed loudly, which startled the girl.

Then they went to take a look at the illustrator's room.

The walls were decorated with various posters from animes and games. The desk had various containers with different kinds of pens, markers and pencils, as a large collection of filled and empty sketch-books and a large tablet which was hooked into a laptop.

(Y/N) started the laptop up, it couldn't connect to the internet.

"Hmm weird..." Taka quietly said as he looked through one of the filled sketchbooks.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Maybe we have met before..." Taka was stunned by what he saw.

Drawn portraits of the students, pictures of the school grounds and a cute chibi drawing of Taka, Mondo and Chihiro. He closed the sketchbook and put it onto the desk.

"We should definetly take it with us" He said as the girl picked it up and scanned through it, only for a black and white bear to appear.

"UH-OH! I don't think so! It's MY prized possession!" He yelled as the startled (Y/N) dropped the sketchbook. She tried to quickly grab it, but moving her arms as quickly as she could, she accidentally hit the chair and winced in pain. In that time Monokuma took the sketchbook and vanished.

"SHIT!" (Y/N) yelled.

'If I wasn't so clumsy and scared easily, this would not have happened', she thought.

The moral compass helped her up and sat with her on her bed as he held the ice-pack on her newly hit arm.

"You need to be more careful! I don't want you to hurt yourself badly. And if what we saw in the sketchbook is real, then...we might have known eachother pretty well. If it's forged and faked, then we should still work as a team, to find out what is actually happening." Taka was worried.

A sudden drowsiness washed over (Y/N). Without thinking, she put her head on Taka's shoulder.

"I just want to go home" she sleepily whispered. The moral compass was blushing, not knowing what he should do in this kind of situation. But still, this feeling was...similar, as if this has happened another time. He put his hand on her head, as her breathing developed into a quiet snore. 'Did she just fall asleep?' 

A small smile made its way to his face. The silence and sound of light snoring made him forget his troubles for a moment.

He then laid her down onto the bed, so he could dispose of the ice and investigate a bit more. Whithout waking her he left the room, thinking wether he should wake her up later or let her sleep as she seemed tired the whole day.

In the meantime, she had a dream. A peaceful dream.

Four people sitting under a tree, in what seemed a school-enviorment. It was a beatiful day, the sun was shining, the four people were chatting and laughing. It was warm, a fuzzy feeling taking over her, making her feel giddy as she talked to them. Dreams like memories, which feel far away to grasp. Soon, darkness took over, the feeling of happiness stayed. 'Did she fall asleep again?' A voice said. 'Guess she didn't sleep the whole night again' another voice echoed, getting faint. 'Should we wake her, ____?' 'No, _______, let her sleep, so she will have more energy for the next classes' 'yeah....y-u -r- -ig-t' The last sentence wasn't even audible anymore, as she slowly woke up.

"Huh? OH SHIT!" She quickly wrote her dream down and made her way to the dining hall.

It was still quite early, so she made herself a coffee and sat down, putting her sketchbook and a pencil onto the table.

"Oh, you are awake. I actually wanted to wake you up right now" Taka laughed.

"Hey Taka, should we mention the sketchbook incident?" (Y/N) asked, lost in thoughts.

"Yeah why not?" He sat down next to her.

"What if it was forged and will only confuse us further?" She drew in her sketchbook.

"What's that?" Someone asked behind them, taking a seat next to the girl, "Oh and sorry for punching you earlier. I really didn't want to hurt you. Shit, I would never punch a girl!"

It was Mondo.

"Well, for the fact that you would never punch a girl, you really did the opposite earlier!" Taka yelled "This is unacceptable, Mondo!"

"No shit sherlock. I am aware of that! That's why I apologized!" Mondo yelled back.

"That apology of yours was half-as... HALF-HEARTED!" Taka corrected himself.

(Y/N) had enough. She slammed her hands down onto the table as she stood up and took her cup of coffee and went to put it into the sink.

"Wow good job, goody two shoes, fucked up big time, huh? Guess your girlfriend's mad!" Mondo mocked him.

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT! AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Taka yelled somewhat embarrassed, Which made Makoto and Sayaka flinch as they sat down.

The illustrator walked back in, this time with an energy-drink can in her hand and sat back down.

"Uhm...(Y/N), caffeine and sugar before going to sleep isn't very healthy..." Sayaka mentioned, as she sat right on the opposite side of the table.

"I know, but this bullshittery from these two won't stop anytime soon and I am way too tired for this shit. I basically run on caffeine and sugar." (Y/N) answered Sayaka as she rolled her eyes.

"You still should sleep at night. This can't be healthy..." Sayaka had a worried expression.

"Ah, don't worry. I've been living like this for the last five years!" The (H/C) haired girl smiled, "I'm simply more creative at night. So balancing my hobby and school is hard, that's why I nap in the afternoon, then work for some hours on some artwork and then go to bed at 2-3 am!"

"(Y/N)! That is not healthy! When do you study?" Taka yelled. Again.

"Dude, shouldn't this be like... your least concern about her right now?" Mondo asked him.

They continued to fight.

"Are you two done with your stupid lovers quarrel?" (Y/N) said, without the intention of actually saying this out loud. She realized what she said and apologized quickly. These three were visibly embarrassed.

As on cue, the room started filling up and soon everyone except Byakuya and Toko sat at the table.

"Let us beginn the meeting!"


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :c Had to switch back to my laptop and haha got lost in Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc again. Bought all of the games on steam at the sale haha. Also, I'm working on an artwork crossover series, it's an Danganronpa x Borderlands crossover and did the first Borderlands character as an Hope's Peak student!

"Okay! It looks like everyone's here. Time to start the meeting! Let's all go around and share what we found during out respective investigations! The sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner we get out of here!" Taka exclaimed. He regained his composure after the little argument with Mondo rather quickly. (Y/N) still sat between those two.

"Wait, hold on a sec!" Junko interrupted.

"What's wrong!?" He asked.

Junko clarified, that Kyoko was still missing. And soon speculations started, if she might have been killed.

"Darn it Kyoko! You're really going to be late like this on the first day of school!? Not only is she late, she didn't tell anyone she would be late! A most unbecoming personality trait..." Taka scolded, the girl next to him rolled her eyes.

Junko said he sounded like a jackass.

"Well what do you want me to do!? Punctuality is everything! Now then, I declare that the first session of the Hope's Peak Academy briefing meetings has begun!" With that he sat back down.

"Byakuya went off on his own, and so did Kyoko. It looks like Leon, Hiro, Junko and Chihiro all grouped up together. The same goes for Hina, Sakura, and Mondo. Celeste, Toko, and Hifumi were left over, so they joined up. Oh and (Y/N) and Taka were together." Sayaka listed every group, "Let's start with Byakuya!" She lead the conversation.

" I wanted to try and find some clue as to who's responsible for imprisoning us here... But unfortunately, I made no such discoveries. That's all from me..." The Togami heir quickly and coldly clarified.

"Really? That's it?" Taka followed up.

"If I'd uncovered anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn't. So I don't. What did you find?" Byakuya asked as cold as the air in the siberian ice-tundra, with an mocking tone.

"We spent some time looking around the dormitory, and...There we made the discovery of the century! We found that there was exactly one room for each person!" Taka started, he looked at the girl next to him.

"Also, the nurses office is closed and we can't enter it. Monokuma himself decided to tell us it's off-limits. We shouldn't get seriously injured, I doubt we will be able to go there when things get serious." The illustartor continued, while being shaky, taking a sip of her can filled with pureed gummy-bears and caffeine. "Also, if you have visited your rooms, they are alreadey...accessorized fitting with our talent and personality, which is kind of...weird." She ended her sentence, leaving most of the students stunned, as she seemed too shy to even talk earlier. But still, she was anxious. While everyone else seemed to not notice her violently shaking hands, as she hid them in the sleeves of her jacket, both Mondo and Taka seemed to be aware of her frightened state.

"Also...Chihiro and I found out that all the rooms are totally soundproof." Junko added.

"Your next-door neighbor could scream their lungs out, and you wouldn't hear a thing..." Chihiro confirmed Junko's statement.

"Well, each room also had a private bathroom, which could also lock." Celeste smiled.

"But it looked like there were only locks on the bathrooms in the girls' dorms." The Fashionista clarified. Makoto had a confused look on his face.

The room went silent until Toko spoke up: "Th-That can't be all you have to r-report, can it Mr. Honor S-Student?"

Taka and (Y/N) exchanged glances, she nodded.

"Actually, we have found something, but I think it's better if we talk about it at the end of the meeting, as it might confuse us. And Kyoko isn't here yet..." (Y/N) added, as she looked over at Taka.

"That's all for our report! Let's move on to whoever's next!" He exclaimed.

"Let's continue with Leon, Hiro, Junko and Chihiro." Sayaka said as she looked at them.

"We went all up and down the school, double-checking the windows in all the hallways and classes. We wanted to see if we could get any of those metal plates to come off. And what happened was..." The strawberry-blonde began her sentence.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing. We couldn't get a single one to budge even a little bit." Leon ended the Fashionista's sentence.

"There wasn't any hope of escape anywhere... The school really has been totally cut off." Chihiro looked saddened.

"This sucks...It really sucks! It sucks sucks sucks sucks SUCKS! What the hell are we gonna do!?" Junko started panicking

"Goddamn, calm down! You're starting to make me nervous!" Leon tried to calm her down a little.

"Okay let's move to the next group. Hina, Sakura and Mondo, what did you find?" Sayaka asked.

"We thought maybe we could find a way to communicate with the outside, so we went looking all over! But...we didn't find a thing. Sorry..." Aoi said apologizing.

Mondo told he and Sakura tried to move the metal door in the entrance hall, but to no avail. At this point it was more than clear, that these 16 Students were stuck in this large building, to which they can only roam free on the first level of the school.

Celeste, Hifumi and Toko didn't even bother to investigate.

(Y/N) started zoning out and completely tuned out the mess in front of her. Toko called Junko a slut, they started fighting. Even as Sayaka started to tell what she and Makoto have found, she was zoning out completely. 

'How can this be? This school is so familiar, but we've never been here, have we? Why does this all feel so...familiar? And what we've seen in the sketchbook...Something feels off, and not only Junko's face...' She thought, until she was snapped out of it by Mondo slightly poking her so she paid attention.

At this point Kyoko already arrived and (Y/N) looked at the map on the table, which shows the exact layout of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Man, if I got stressed every time something like this happened, I'd have ectoplasm shooting out my mouth!" She heard Yasuhiro say and mentally facepalmed.

The shaky illustrator took the map to inspect it further, but found nothing noticeable, she roughly sketched the layout presented on the map in her little sketchbook.

"Why did you do that?" the biker next to her asked.

"I doubt I should write on the original map when I find something." she said as she scribbled something on her map.

"We all understand that we are trapped here. Which means we will be spending the night. However... You all remember the rule regarding nighttime, right? So regarding this "nighttime," I think we need to add a rule of out own." Celeste spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Going out at nighttime should be prohibited altogether. The school regulations do not actually tell us not to go out at night. I would like to make it official." Celeste answered.

'not being able to leave my room at nighttime...sucks. I really need to walk sometimes after sitting and drawing for hours...' the illustrator thought, knowing well, that no one is going to abide to this rule when they want to murder.

"On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!" Taka yelled and snapped her out of her thoughts.

Just as the room went silent and (Y/N) wanted to tell the others about the sketchbook Celeste spoke up: "Good. Then, if you will excuse me...", she stood up and added that she wanted to take a shower before the nighttime-announcement goes off. With elegant steps she left the dining hall.

Taka ended the meeting and pat her on the shoulder. "We should address the issue with the sketchbook tomorrow morning.", he said as he stood up.

(Y/N) stood up shakily because of the caffeine intake and her anxious state, whenever she talks to a lot of people and strangers.

"Are you alright?" the moral compass asked very concerned, to which she only nodded.

"I'll bring you to your room, (Y/N)! It's clear that you are not alright and I don't want you to injure yourself!" He said and offered to hold her as they walked because of her shakyness, which made the matter worse.

She declined the offer and walked with Taka to her room.

The girl got her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She and Taka stared at eachother, very awkwardly, until she said: "If you want to, you can stay until nighttime arrives..."

He gladly accepted the offer and walked in.


End file.
